Often, songs contain a portion which a user does not desire to listen to repeatedly, even if the user wishes to listen to another portion of the song repeatedly. For instance, a song may have an introduction in which the artist that wrote the song is talking, and the user may not wish to listen to the introduction every time the user listens to the song. However, manually skipping the introduction every time the user listens to the song can be burdensome, and even dangerous if the user is e.g. driving while trying to manipulate their device to skip the portion.